Felicidad cotidiana
by Firenze Minroud
Summary: El 31 de Julio de 1981, James y Lily celebran el cumpleaños de su hijo Harry junto con sus amigos Sirius y Remus. Sin embargo, la felicidad no lo es todo, pues hay rumores de que la familia está en serio peligro. [One Shot]


\- Potter - canturreó Lily - Potter. POTTER - susurró en su oreja.

\- Mh...Es...Estoy despierto - dijo James, mientras disimulaba un enorme bostezo. Su esposa sabía que había hecho una redada con la Orden la noche anterior, aunque se supusiera que no tenía que hacerla, y no le había dicho nada para no preocuparla. Había intentado comportarse como de costumbre: se había levantado a calmar a Harry cuando el bebé se había despertado ya que le tocaba a él, y había hecho el desayuno. Sin embargo, eso no había podido evitar que cayese dormido en el sillón después de la comida, en una siesta que duró hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando Lily decidió interrumpirla.

La joven lo miró desde lo alto con expresión sarcástica.

\- Ya veo... Bueno, te sugiero que te des una ducha y esas cosas que los humanos normales hacen antes de celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo.

\- Hueles a rico -musitó él, que al parecer seguía bastante zombi.

\- A lo mejor he estado preparando la cena - sonrió Evans, y lo besó en los labios - . Vamos, vamos.

Su marido se estiró y de repente al sillón le sobró Potter por todos lados. Lily, sin esforzarse en reprimir una risita, volvió a la cocina, donde había dejado a Harry "vigilando" la comida.

\- Hola, Harry - dijo, dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz - ¿Se ha portado bien la carne? ¿Sí?

El niño rio en su silla, y puso sus manitas en las mejillas de su madre, quien se dejó toquetear hasta que Harry consiguió que pusiera morritos de pez, una actividad que no paraba de repetir desde su descubrimiento unas semanas atrás. Lily hizo un trueque entre el juguete favorito de su hijo y su cara para mirar el horno, y bajó el fuego hasta casi el mínimo. A decir verdad, solo era como una poción, se concienció. "Una poción fácil y bonita" repitió para sí misma. Tendía a quemar la comida de vez en cuando, y James se reía de ella citando sus extraordinarios en Pociones cada vez que tenía oportunidad. De repente, la mujer escuchó un golpe contra el suelo y comprobó que Harry había dejado caer su juguete y, de paso, sus párpados.

Murmurando que vivía rodeada de koalas, lo recogió con cuidado y lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuna. Parecía un angelito. Lily, solo esperando que fuera una siesta brevísima y que su angelito se despertase antes de que Remus y Sirius apareciesen, fue a cambiar su camiseta ancha y vaqueros por algo más formal.

James salió de la ducha justo cuando ella intentaba subir la cremallera del ligero vestido verde sin mucho éxito, y lo hizo por ella.

\- ¿Cómo es que vas de Slytherin?

\- ¿Cómo es que ves cosas de Slytherin por todas partes? - replicó ella, dándose la vuelta. James iba en ropa interior, tenía el pelo mojado y las gafas llenas de vaho -. Además, verde no es más que un color, igual que Slytherin es solo una casa.

\- No hay solo casas - musitó él, de repente serio -. Todos los magos de Slytherin no son solo magos.

Esta vez fue Lily quien endureció la mirada.

\- No empieces, James, hoy no.

\- No tenía intención de echarte nada en cara - se quejó él - . Al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabes todo. Ya sabes que pienso que fuiste una niña tonta todo el tiempo.

\- Tú también fuiste un niño tonto todo el tiempo.

\- Pero yo no era amigo de ningún mortífago en potencia - replicó, sin pensar.

Lily pareció muy peligrosa por un momento, sus ojos verdes chispeando con furia mientras sus labios formaban una fina línea.

\- Mi "mortífago en potencia" sufrió más que lo que puedas imaginar. Ningún niño es un mortífago en potencia - añadió, antes de que James abriese la boca -. Que ese niño acabase convertido en un mortífago es otra historia.

\- No es otra historia - replicó él, alzando el tono - . Cuando llegó a Hogwarts sabía más maleficios que la mayoría de los alumnos de último año. Eso es algo que puede definir una preferencia por las artes oscuras.

\- He dicho que DEJES EL TEMA, James.

Él no contestó, y se formó un silencio solo roto por el llanto de Harry en la habitación contigua.

\- Genial - suspiró Lily, y salió del cuarto.

Remus llegó poco después, y el estruendo de una moto que se escuchó antes de que Lily saludara adecuadamente a Lupin anunció que Sirius también estaba allí.

\- Estás guapísima, Evans - anunció Black, colándose de alguna manera en la casa antes de que Remus entrara. Él seguía teniendo aquella sonrisita seductora que Lily recordaba tan bien de Hogwarts.

\- Eh, Canuto, estás hablando de mi mujer - se quejó James, que acababa de bajar las escaleras con Harry en brazos.

\- Oh, solo intentaba ser meramente descriptivo. ¿Peter no viene?

\- No pude localizarlo - dijo James, mientras negaba con la cabeza - Algo raro, porque iría a cualquier sitio donde dieran cosas gratis.

\- A más tocamos - repuso Sirius - Hola, Harry - dijo, con una voz adorable a la que ninguno estaba acostumbrado - ¡Uy! - rio, cuando le atrapó el dedo - Te he traído una cosita, niño mayor. ¿Qué? - añadió, mirando la cara del resto de los presentes. James se estaría revolcando en el suelo de la risa de no ser porque todavía llevaba a Harry en brazos, y Lily reía con la cabeza escondida en el hombro de Remus mientras este observaba a Black con una sonrisita mientras alzaba una ceja - Bah. Mira, Harry - dijo, haciendo aparecer un paquete flotante mediante magia ante los ojos del niño, que lo atrapó - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sirius tirando de un lado, y Harry del otro, consiguieron que el contenido del paquete (del que Lily ya sospechaba) saliese a la luz.

\- ¿Es que quieres que aprenda a volar antes que a andar? - dijo la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza.

\- A la vez que da sus primeros pasos, volará sus primeras veces. Será precioso.

\- Estás extrañamente sentimental hoy, amigo - dijo James - .

Lily vio de reojo como Remus, que al parecer no había traído nada, sacaba un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo y hacía un movimiento con su varita detrás de la espalda. Un segundo después, el bebé recibía un osito de peluche con una túnica de Hogwarts.

\- Ha estado todo delicioso, Lily - dijo Lupin, sentándose en el biplaza junto a Sirius.

\- Gracias, Remus - sonrió ella. Su amigo estaba algo demarcado y tenía una sombra de preocupación en el rostro. La bruja sabía que su brillante expediente en la escuela no lo estaba ayudando a encontrar trabajo - ¡Sirius!

\- ¿Qué? - sonrió él.

\- ¡Como si Harry no estuviera ya lo bastante despeinado! - exclamó, mientras intentaba aplanar el pelo del niño, que ya crecía en todas direcciones, como el de James. Black había conseguido ponerlo en punta de alguna manera, pero a Harry no le parecía molestar que su padrino lo manoseara, porque reía encantado.

\- Ha salido a su padre. ¿Es que no has dormido, James?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras reprimía otro bostezo.

\- Se suponía que esta noche no tenías que salir - dijo Remus, mirándolo a él y luego a su hijo, que estaba ocupado jugando con su nuevo oso - . No puedes exponerte. Además, sabes que tendrás que dejar de salir muy pronto.

\- No creo en esa profecía tonta - dijo él, haciendo un movimiento de la mano para restarle importancia.

\- No importa lo que tú creas, sino lo que Voldemort cree.

\- Empiezas a hablar como si fueras mi madre. No voy a arriesgarme, querido mío.

\- Solo estoy preocupado - replicó, en tono frio -, por ti y por tu familia. Si tiene una oportunidad para matarte, lo hará, así que no le des más de las necesarias.

\- No va a pasar nada, Remus - dijo él, en tono cansado.

"No va a pasar nada", repitió para sí, mientras miraba a Lily, que con una enorme sonrisa, tenía a Harry entre los brazos. No iba a perderlos. Daba igual que Voldemort cayera tarde o temprano, porque ellos siempre serían una familia. Harry iba a tener una infancia perfecta, y le iba a enseñar Quidditch el mismo desde que se tuviera en una escoba, y Lily, su adorada Lily y él lo acompañarían al callejón Diagon cuando recibiera su carta, y si en algún momento Lily quisiera que se reconciliara con ese miserable, si ese había elegido otro bando, lo haría. Y vivirían mucho tiempo, y se sentarían en los mismos sillones cincuenta años después rodeados de nietos.

Iban a ser felices.

James mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuar lo contrario.


End file.
